1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for transmitting and displaying information in a television distribution system, or the like, that is targeted to a viewer matching particular demographic data. In one preferred embodiment, the present invention provides targeted advertising based on household demographic marketing data on a cable television distribution system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Television advertising, though considered necessary to subsidize the operating expenses of broadcast television channels, is generally regarded with disdain by viewers, and often provokes actuation of a remote control's mute button and/or channel surfing to other channels by the viewer. One reason for this is undoubtedly because most advertisements are for products or services that only a small segment of the viewing audience is interested in at any given time. As a result, the effectiveness of the advertising is substantially reduced because most viewers either do not pay attention to the advertisements, or quickly turn them off when they are broadcast. Until now, broadcasters' efforts at remedying this problem have been limited for the most part to making attempts at correlating advertising with the type of programming being broadcast (e.g., sports related advertising is broadcast during broadcast of a sporting event). A need has therefore remained for a method to increase the effectiveness, and therefore value, of television advertising.